Theseus Jackson
Theseus Jackson is a Son of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea. He has been on no quests. Backstory My name is Theseus Jackson(No relation to Percy, common last name), and I'm a demigod. Many other demigods will say they didn't wish this upon themselves; I did. I've always wanted to have a part in something bigger. I was born in 1996 in Michigan, seemingly as normal as any other kid. I mean, I couldn't focus or sit still for anything, but you know, stuff happens. My parents were pretty okay, they were normal I guess. My step dad has always acted as my real dad and I like to treat him that way. I was always 'athletic' in terms of being fit and stuff, but I never really took to any organized sports. I didn't have the patience. I did often run and kayak though. Anyways, the first 10 years of my life were pretty normal overall, nothing major happened, just occasionally seen something that others didn't. At age 10, the first thing happened that I really couldn't explain in any way. While walking home from school I saw a humanesque figure flying above me, seemingly spying on me. Only once I got to camp would I realize it was a fury. All of my friends thought I was mad. When I told my parents, looked quite frightened, but told me they would take care of it. Sure enough, I never seen it again. But that wasn't the end of the weirdness. After that I often felt as if someone was watching me, whether I could see them or not. Occasionally, I'd catch movement out of the corner of my eye, but I could never see the source. Then it happened. One day when I was about 12 I was taking a short walk in the woods behind my house when I heard movement to the left of me. As fate would have it, I was hearing a baby hell hound, and it was hearing me. Fearing for my life, I tried killing it with my pocket knife, but it didn't work. I thought I was dead. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen a rather sharp stick, so I grabbed it and ran the thing through. I was running back to my house when I bumped in to my friend. He asked me if I had seen anything strange, and as soon as he seen my clawed up shirt, he told me we needed to go. I packed up and we headed out for camp. My mom drove us, though her and my friend acted nervous the whole time. Neither of them told me anything. Once I arrived at Camp Half Blood, I felt a sense of home, a sense of belonging that I hadn't ever felt before. I knew it was exactly where I wanted to be. Since then, I've spent ever summer and most of my breaks off of school at camp. It's all been worth it. I was never satisfied with the domestic life. Camp Half Blood was where I wanted to be. There I always felt that I was important in the grand scheme of things. I felt that I may actually do something worthwhile with my life. Today, I'm still right there. I just hang out, hoping one day I might save the world or something. They tell me I'm a great swordsman, but they haven't given me a single quest. What can you do? I'm here if anyone needs me, and if not, I guess I'm content just hanging out. Details NONE AVAILABLE